Numerous approaches have been taken for holding beverage containers of various sizes. Some of these approaches include depressions in the molded plastic of an instrument panel or center console and trays or drawers that slide out from an armrest or under the dash with openings for beverage containers.
One problem with existing container holders is the inability to accommodate containers of various sizes. Containers which are smaller than the depression or opening are not held securely and may tip easily. Containers which are larger than the depression or opening do not fit into the holder.
Recently, some container holders have included flexible inserts to allow for a greater variety of container sizes. However, such holders may not hold a smaller container securely. Also, larger containers may be difficult to insert and remove from the container holder. Therefore, a container holder which can adjust to the size of the container is needed.